Two Hands and a Sword
by laughtw
Summary: This is the story of Baron Zemo the Twelfth, set just before the beginning of (the game) Captain America: Super Soldier. It is an extension of the Zemo diary entries that Cap collects during the game. First few chapters are Zemo's history. Action begins afterwards.
1. Prologue: Come and See

"Son?" Herman Zemo, the Eleventh Baron Zemo, called as he took a deep breath. It was time for Heinrich to learn the true story of the Zemo Barony, as all future Zemo barons learn at the deaths of their predecessor.

"Father." Heinrich Zemo stepped forward. He knew that his father was dying, and that he had been summoned to the Baron's room for The Ceremony. The one that his father, and his father, had all been apart of. It was the moment that Heinrich had waited all his life for.

"Heinrich, go over to my desk, and get the book in the top draw."

_An obedient, but ambitious Zemo_, Herman thought to himself as Heinrich obeyed. _He'll do well when I'm gone_.

Heinrich returned, carrying a thick, old book. Here and there loose bits of paper stuck out.

"What is it father?" Heinrich asked. _Still young, and young at heart_. Herman thought.

"It is the story of the Zemos." Herman looked into his son's eyes. "You know of our family history? Or did your tutor slack off when you were younger?" Herman asked, with the first sign of light in his eyes since his wife had died. He couldn't help but enjoy being with his son.

"Of course father! She told me all about our noble line! Of how in 1480, Harbin Zemo fought off those invaders single-handed with only one sword! How he was rewarded with nobility..."

"Enough." Herman had had enough. "It's true what Harbin did. He was a hero. A _true_ nobleman! As will you, one day." Herman had a fit of coughing, but when he looked up Heinrich was still looking and listening intently.

"I know of your work in Berlin. You work for the regime. A wise decision. Your work has gained you powerful friends, Heinrich. They will get you far in life."

"Yes father, but what does my work have to do with this book? What good do our great ancestors do us in this modern age of 1939?" Heinrich had swelled with his father's praise, but apparently thought that he could do it alone.

"You see Heinrich, it's not what they'll do, it's what they've _done_. They built your home, Castle Zemo! They built it high in these wonderful mountains of Bavaria! That in itself was a challenge for a new commoner turned nobleman. My father, his father and I have all served in wars! I even served in the Great War! But imagine, it is _you,_ the twelfth of us,who will awaken the Sleeper, and become the greatest of us all!" Herman stopped. Heinrich's head had raised his head high and pushed his shoulders back at the praise, put looked puzzled.

"The Sleeper? What is the Sleeper? You said 'awaken the Sleeper'."

Herman sighed, his time was up.

"The answers to your questions are in the book. Continue your work, but from here now not Berlin. It would not be seen fit for a young baron to be seen working like some peasant, would it?."

Baron Herman, the Eleventh Baron of the Zemo clan gave his son a final smile. Then his eyes went unfocused, his chest slumped, and he left Castle Zemo forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Hello God? It's Me, Zemo

Heinrich Zemo, now Baron Zemo the Twelfth, clutched the book of his family's history to his chest. Heinrich felt a tinge of grief and sadness as he called for his servants to take his father away. Zemo had now lost both of his parents to the great enemy of death.

He vowed the only possible revenge – a long life of his own. Zemo called in a servant.

"Send a message to Berlin. Tell them that I will continue to work on the adhesive variant from here. I will keep them informed of my progress." Zemo ordered. It seemed the servant disliked the tone he used, but put it down to grief over the last baron's passing, and did not want to upset his new master.

"Yes Herr Baron. Whatever you require, Herr Baron!" The servant left. Heinrich retired to his office in the main estate building, and pulled out a cigar. He sat down in his favourite chair, then opened the book. Who was the Sleeper? How could he awaken them? Zemo began to read. It began with a note from Harbin Zemo himself – the first Zemo Baron.

_I, Harbin Zemo, leave this book of Zemo family history to all of my descendants who also become Barons. May they know all of the secrets of Castle Zemo, and learn from their illustrious ancestors._

Heinrich turned the page. There were notes on the construction of Castle Zemo, and another frayed note by Harbin Zemo.

_Began to construct castle on selected site. Excavation began near the courtyard site. Progress is slow, and as we have no idea how deep down the Sleeper is buried, we can only keep digging..._

_Baron Harbin Zemo, 1481 _

Heinrich continued to read, becoming more and more interested with his relatives.

Eventually, around half way through the story Heinrich Zemo stopped for the night – he had read through all of day – then he wrote in two diary entries (he liked to record his inner thoughts, as a way to document his genius) and entitled them 'Renaissance' and 'Lineage'. Afterwards Zemo went to bed, dreaming of the secrets contained in his bloodline's wonderful history.

* * *

Baron Heinrich Zemo the Twelfth, had always assumed that the castle's location atop the Bavarian Alps had been strategic, to defend against any invaders or unruly peasants that might decide to rebel, but not so. According to another note in the book by Harbin, he had chosen the site because of an old legend. It told of a giant monster that slept – inactive. It was _entombed_ within the mountain. It was known – in half-remembered tales - as 'the Sleeper'.

According to the book, Harbin Zemo had excavated underneath the castle while it was still under construction. However Harbin died before he could find it. The honour of finding it went to his grandson – Heller Zemo, the third Baron Zemo. Baron Heller was confounded by the sheer size of the Sleeper, and was unable to fully excavate it. But, as Heinrich thought to himself with satisfaction, didn't waste time, and began to analyse it, learning it's secrets and technology.

Heinrich celebrated his triumph at solving the mystery with a fine bottle of 1928 red wine – his favourite. Zemo turned on the castle radio as he sipped, to hear the news.

_"Hier ist Radio Bavaria Nachrichten am dritten September 1939. Bürger des Dritten Reiches, ist Krieg!" _The radio announcer said as his opening statement.

Zemo sat bolt upright in surprise, sloshing some of the wine. His long-time home country of Germany was at war!

After listening to the radio for some time Zemo retired to bed. His thoughts were on war with Britain and France, but they were brought back to the Sleeper. Where was it? If Heller Zemo had found it, why hadn't Zemo seen it? What were it's origins? Did it hail from the stars? Was it from a distant future or an antediluvian past? What could the Sleeper do? Make him great? Feared? A smile came to Heinrich's face as he thought to himself,_ Baron Zemo does sounds good, but_ 'Emperor Zemo'_ sounds much better!_


	3. Chapter 2: Alliance

Baron Heinrich strolled down a corridor, and entered the Zemo Estate's Library. He clutched the well-worn book of his clan's history in his right hand, and a cane in the other. His work in Berlin had earned him a reputation, and the rank of colonel in the research-wing of the German Army. It was said that Herr Hitler himself followed the progress of Zemo and his Adhesive X Project.

The Baron lent his cane against the large wooden table, and clicked his heels to give the Nazi salute. A handsome portrait of his father glared back, unimpressed. The news from the front was unassuming. Britain and France had not made any serious moves on Germany, and America remained neutral. All was normal.

Until the door to the library opened, and one of the servants approached. Zemo glared at him. The man had been in service for the Zemos for thirty years, and Heinrich knew his loyalty was unquestionable.

"A man from Berlin to see you, Herr Baron," He said, in a deep bow. "He requests a meeting with you, sir."

Heinrich frowned. It was unusual for him to get any official visitors here, not when he travelled to Berlin every few weeks to update Himmler's S.S. on his progress.

"Tell him that I will see him in the ballroom this evening at seven," Heinrich ordered,

_Let's see what this is about..._

At seven o'clock exactly, an officer in German uniform was shown into the ballroom in which Baron Heinrich Zemo sat, waiting. The Baron greeted the newcomer with a salute – he was a Lieutenant General! The man sat at the small table without invitation. He had the air of a man who knew what he wanted, and expected to get it.

"You are Baron Heinrich Zemo, colonel in the S.S's research division?" He asked with a slight slur – he was not used to speaking the Bavarian language.

"Ja, Herr..." Heinrich said, waiting for the officer to supply a name.

"I am Johann Schmidt, leader of the organisation HYDRA. We are the Führer's special weapon's division – we are the best, and we want your help!"

Heinrich Zemo smiled – the Führer had obviously recognised his potential, and sent this man to meet him in person.

"What can I do for you, Herr Schmidt?" He said, with the smile still etched onto his proud, smug, face.

"I understand that this castle was built under the orders of the first Zemo Baron, is this correct?" Schmidt asked Heinrich, who nodded. He indicated that the German officer should continue.

"The original Baron and his immediate predecessors dug out more of the hillside long after construction was completed, do you know what they found?" Schmidt asked Zemo, who now frowned. This man knew of the Sleeper, which Heinrich had yet to find. Was the man suggesting he knew where...

"They found an object so advanced and so enormous that they were unable to comprehend it's full power. Do you know what I am talking about, Colonel?"

Zemo nodded.

"The Sleeper, Herr Schmidt."

"Exactly."

At that moment, a Zemo servant entered the room with wine made in the Castle's famed Vineyard. As it was poured, Schmidt ignored the servant, who left a moment later. Schmidt raised his glass, appearing to examine it's contents, while keeping his eyes locked on Baron Heinrich Zemo.

"Colonel," The man said, toasting him. "I believe that an alliance would prove mutually beneficial."

Zemo nodded, sizing the man's offer up. He apparently knew more about the Sleeper than he did, and HYDRA would surely be able help him find the Sleeper's secrets. He hesitated for a moment, it was _his_ castle, _his_ book, and the glory the Sleeper would give would belong to _him_.

Heinrich sighed. He made his decision. To Johann Schmidt he said;

"We have a deal."


End file.
